


Trohley Cuddles

by Thisisivyleague



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Trohley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisivyleague/pseuds/Thisisivyleague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhhh...Trohley cuddles honestly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trohley Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I literally do not know why I wrote this I have caused myself pain because of Trohley.

Imagine Trohley.Imagine Joe and Andy sprawled lazily on the couch together wrapped in each others warmth. Joe and Andy have their legs intertwined, stuck around the knees and ankles. It's too cold to pull away, and besides, Joe and Andy really don't want to either. Andy looks up at Joe and smiles the biggest smile only meant for Joe. Joe looks down and leans forward to plant a warm kiss on Andy's cold lips. And,...well...yeah its cold but its perfect. It was a nice, cold, and lazy autumn day for them. But it was those days that they loved the most. Where the leaves fell,the air was crisp and cool. The perfect time of year, and personally their favorite.


End file.
